rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sliske's Countdown
Sliske's Countdown is the role-playing representation of events inspired by the quest series known as Sliske's Countdown. Those involved include factions of all Gods and their activities as the quests' storylines unravel. This event, unlike others, will be active for the entire year until the in-game quest "Sliske's Endgame" was released. Factions Armadyleans Armadyl is viewed by his followers as a God of Law and Justice. While some take a more peaceful route to this, others go to a more militant approach, such as the Guardians of Armadyl. Armadyl is known to be very powerful now, after taking the Mace of Bandos into his possession and using a charged, divine focus to kill the previous owner. Leader(s) * David Ornus Aligned Organizations * N/A Saradominists Saradomin is the God of Order, and thus, also the God of most humans who wish to have a stable, peaceful life. Despite this, Saradomin should not be considered a peaceful or merciful god, who often sees morality only as good and evil, instead of many shades. He is a very powerful God, drawing his symbol from his Elder Artefact: The Crown Archival. Leader(s) * Lady Beatrice Sinclair Aligned Organizations * N/A Zamorakians Zamorak is the God of Chaos and the arch-rival of Saradomin. Following his betrayal of Zaros, he has amassed a following of various species, including Humans, Demons, Werewolves, Gargoyles and Chaos Dwarves. His ideology promotes the instigation of plots and schemes to other throw others, allowing only the strongest to emerge as leaders and promote progress. Leader(s) * Ahriman * Az'Graar Aligned Organizations * The Inquisition The Godless The Godless is a group of mortals with no gods and wish for none in Gielinor. They are composed of group of different races that wish to protect the world, and the mortals in it from the Gods' influence. Though Vorago is not part of the Godless himself, nor are his followers, their goals are similar enough for a very close alliance between the two. This isn’t to say however that any faith without a God is Godless. Leader(s) * Franklin Dovino * Darkauro Aligned Organizations * The Inquisition Bandosians Bandos was formerly the God of War. A honest brute (as opposed to being brutally honest) Bandos wanted to eliminate his old rival Armadyl. With his death, his followers have mostly scattered, with some joining other religions, namely becoming followers of V or Godless, and others resorting to nomadic guerrilla warfare. However, many are still loyal and continue to practice his barbaric ideology. Leader(s) * Bigfist the Goblin Aligned Organizations * Inquisition Forces Guthixians Guthixians believe in balance of the world, and after the Death of Guthix, remember him as a philosopher and protector. Many Guthixians believe in a balance between life and death, maintained by Harold Death Esquire, the Grim Reaper. Leader(s) * Noah Fletcher Aligned Organizations * The Inquisition Brassicans Brassica Prime is a God who was accidentally created by Guthix, the God of Balance and Shepard of Gielinor. Followers of Brassica prime tend to be plants and vegetation, or farmers of such. Leader(s) * Tim MacPhearson Aligned Organizations * N/A Marimbans Marimbo is a peaceful, albeit hedonistic goddess. She does things because they are fun and give pleasure, rather than aiming for personal power or ambition. Marimbo had a challenge with Brassica Prime for fun, and did in fact lose as Brassica took it very seriously. Marimbo’s main stronghold of faith is Ape Atoll. Leader(s) * Jester Hyde Aligned Organizations * The Inquisition Menaphites The Menaphite faith is one that is complex, mostly due to the fact there are a number of different Gods. One of the most important and famous is Icthlarin, the God who shepards the dead into the afterlife. Leader(s) * Wadjet Aligned Organizations * N/A Serenists Seren is the Goddess of the Elves and the “sister” of Zaros. Serenists are almost exclusively Elves, though it is not a requirement to worship her. The Elven people have an intimate connection to Seren, who depend on her to grant their extended lifespan, and the crystals that make up the majority of their civilization’s architecture and technology. The Serenists will want to avoid conflict with the other gods, especially if it involves the Tirannwn region. They might also want to sabotage any plans the Zarosians will want to enact. Leader(s) * Eirlys Aligned Organizations * N/A Zarosians Zaros is the God of Control, and has recently returned to Gilenior after his “assassination” by Zamorak in the second age. His followers are often the most secretive due to aeons of them being exterminated by the other gods’ forces, and the nature of their work for the ‘Empty Lord’. With the return of Zaros, his forces are being directed to prevent the other gods from discovering this, along with attempting to sabotage any of the gods’ plans that could jeopardise Gilenior, or Zaros’ plans. Leader(s) * Mr. X (Formally) * The Venator Aligned Organizations * The Inquisition Followers of V Followers of V are often the Fremennik and Moon Clan, along with adventurers and honourable warriors. They consider him more of a legendary hero then a deity, incorporating his ideals. Despite being killed by the Dragonkin, V’s following has only increased as members of various factions, such as the Godless and Bandosians, convert to the ideals he promoted. Leader(s) * Magus Concendo Aligned Organizations * N/A Followers of Sliske The Mahjarrat who made this whole war erupt. There's much we know and don't know about Sliske, but it is known he cares very little about whether people follow him or not, though their very presence by nature tends to play into his plans and goals Leader(s) * Deborah, Lady of Silver Tongue Aligned Organizations * N/A Activities Beginnings The leaders of the various religious factions would find a letter addressed to them, if they were in such a place where they might be taking mail. Within, a "Dawn Officer Savvah" requests a personal meeting at a time of their convenience, with a return address in south Varrock. Each faction representative head towards Varrock to confront who ever sent them the letter for this meeting. Each faction leader went off and headed towards the address given towards the factions leaders. Officer Savvah informed each leader/representative about her plan and goal, wanting to stop Sliske's plan on causing an all out war against the factions. After a copy of the Sword of Edicts was planted in the middle of the Grand Exchange of Varrock acting as a scoreboard toward's Sliske's contest, the gods' factions had started to get a bit more active towards each other after new names were added into the scoreboard. Her plan was given to all the factions leaders and representatives, wanting to avoid other factions from fighting one another in hope to find Sliske and bring him down. Of course with most factions had agreed but with their own idea and goal in agreeing. Desert Storm A set of scholars have informed the three factions of a massive well of Anima, perhaps the largest on Gielinor! This is a war-ending target for the Gods to claim, so the three aware of it immediately begin to pour over books and maps to try and locate it. Where would such a well lay? Due to some interaction caused else where between the Zarosians and Serenists, the Sliskean and Zamorakian succeeded in having their forces ready with plans on heading towards the heart of Gielinor to help their respected faction claim the dungeon. The respective factions of Seren, Zamorak, and Zaros went towards into setting up a camp near the Heart, in order to have better access towards the heart once the seal is opened. The Menaphites have their own camp at the camp of the Heart. The Zarosian went into making a base only to be discovered by the Menaphites. A battle waged against the the faction, Menaphite goal being to find any other faction and have their camp destroyed. The Serenist have found a location, being south of the camp and managed to stay unnoticed being able to create a teleporting source to bring in an army and resources and more supply of water. The Zamorakians managed to set up their own camp, being underground near the only bridge to cross the river to the heart, only they were discovered. The Zarosian kept fighting against the Menaphites and were slowly losing to them, and were defeated eventually. The Menaphites succeeded in destroying the Zarosians base and have discovered their teleporting beacon. Soon after the Serenist ambushed the Menaphites forcing them back into the Heart's camp location. The Zamorakians on the other hand remained unharmed and left their own beacon as well, having the base entrance closed off from anyone else from entering. Battle has come directly to the Heart. The Zamorakians made an alliance with the Menaphite Caliphate, giving them a location within the camp. The other factions decide with the barrier so close to dropping, they need to strike now... Revenge and Retaliation After repelling an ambush on a convoy transporting an Armadylean prisoner, the Bandosians must retaliate. They're going for the place Armadyl himself stood upon his arrival to this world. The Divine Focus. Bandosians had the means to win, but with the losses they had and the "Focus" in hands, they just decided to leave before Armadylean reinforcements could arrive and put that to question. The tower is still in Armadylean hands, the battered offensive lines of Bandosians returning home, only to discover the Divine Focus they took was a decoy. Damage was done to the tower. It will need careful rebuilding, as both sides lick their wounds and prepare for further conflict. The Lance Deborah had set a plan into motion, following the transfer of the Lance of Leonidas to the Zarosians. Unveiling the plot in place over the chapel of the saint, an elaborate attack was staged, supposedly being Ripper Demons. When Saradominists go to investigate the church, informed by one of Deborah's disguised agents of the attack, the Zarosians just happened to be at the crime scene, reinforcing the belief the Zarosians were behind the attack. They even admitted to having the lance! Outraged, the Saradominists began a march East, as Saradomin's Holy entered the fray, a sleeping giant awoken. During their march, peasants outraged at Saradominists crossing their land posed some difficulties, but this was juxtaposed with the arrival of two of Saradomin's chosen, the Icyene. The Zarosians, in preparing for the ongoing desert conflict, moved the majority of their army out of the digsite. They left two ripper demons and some infantrymen to protect the digsite as the army moves with the lance elsewhere. The Saradominist managed to arrive to the digsite and started an all out battle against the Zarosian, outnumbering them. The Zarosian put up a fight thanks to their ripper demons, but that advantage proved worthless as the Saradominist men were more than enough prepared and took them on, with the Zarosian holding their ground, but this was not enough as the Saradominist were pushing them back, victory was surely heading their way. The Zarosian started to witness their loss as some of them started to retreat, with others attempting to continue to fight. The two ripper demons died despite taking out some Saradominist. The Battle was over, the Zarosian was defeated, and the Saradominist had gotten their vengeance, but they have noticed that the artifact that was stolen from them was not there at all. They failed to retrieve the artifact, but succeeded to win against the Zarosians. Blood and War Sliske's game was coming into an end, but this did not stop his followers from having fun. A Sword was stabbed into the western square ground of Falador's with a timer that showed three days two hours and twenty-five minutes. A coffin appeared in East Falador square, filled with gallons of human blood. When a guard found it last night, footprints led away for a few feet, before abruptly stopping. The large, metal coffin had a hole where the head would go on the lid, and four locking cuffs inside, with an enchantment to prevent movement. Someone tried, and potentially succeeded in releasing a monster into Falador. Likewise, a heavily armoured figure with Bandosian markings, and a mask resembling a doll's face built into the helmet, was found dead by the South Falador gate, the damage implying magical means were used. Finally, the sword's timer was broken by some Godless and unaffiliated people, who considered it a victory. With the Sword removed and skulls sent to their respective resting places, the earlier display is cleaned up. It came in the dead of night. The message that the battle had begun. Armies of Wights surrounded Falador at sunrise, pounding their shields with their weapons twice, then hitting the ground with the butt of their spears. Armies of wights, numbering a mere 2,000, but with the couple hundred necromancers about, any futile attempt to stop them would only add to their numbers, and be quickly replaced. This was the first wave. Standing before the North gate were three figures. A grey and blue clad figure, headless, in armour. The Shadow Demon Azarkre'ath, pounding its chest in excitement. And finally, the fearsome Wight Knight of Sliske, a former White Knight corrupted after her fall in the recent siege of Falador. Flying overhead, people have spotted what appears to be a loud, wailing moth, with a wingspan of at least 12 feet. It's fire magic hastily decorated the White Knight castle with a flaming sigil of Sliske, but this was extinguished almost as fast. The forest fires in the north continue to rage on, approaching the city closer and closer. Finally, strange mechanical noises have been heard in the Giant Mole's lair. All hell is breaking loose upon Falador, as the rising sun was suddenly hidden by a sudden rainstorm, leaving the skies dark and gloomy as the time to the battle draws closer. "Tick tick tick. That's the sound of your life running out." As the battle drew closer the Godless members arrived through a transporting gnomecopter, each one stood in a line separating their choices of combat. Of course the white knights, kinshra knights and other asgarnian warriors had arrived to protect their city from the invading forces of undeads. The sliskean forces had moved it attacking all sides of the city, giving the Godless little option they'd planned. The first battle had begun with a giant Mechanism heading towards the eastern square team and attacking head on. Of course the Moth was seen heading towards the south gate of the city. The Group split up as they heard to fight the Moth. The Demon Azakre'ath Had arrived the southern gate fighting against the white knights, temple knights, and the guards of falador with his army of undead. John with his sidekick had aided these forces fend against the demon. A wingless dragon had arrived adding more stress towards the battle against the mechanism and the headless commander. The north gate of the city was starting to be overwhelmed by the army of undead and their leader, the Wight Knight (pun). After the defeat of the Moth, and the trip sliskean forces on the east square, most of those group has rushed to help the northern gate team, only to witness a small number of godless and falador's guard trying to fight back. Luckily the reinforcement managed to overwhelm the undead army, focusing on the knight. While the knight was being piled by the the forces of the Godless and asgarnia's forces, while four members of the Godless started to push the wight's army back, removing them from the city, and denying them access from entering further and disturbing the battle. The puppetmaster, who's behind the attack, has been using the seige to kill an target she was after. Of course she was attacked by an Godless archer Lyam. The battled continued where the puppetmaster soon retreated, forcing all of her undead to vanish, killing off her wight knight. The defending forces cheered in victory, as they managed to ensure the victory for Asgarnia. However, the city's guard did not feel the same way as they heard of one of their own being dead. While the Godless left, they still viewed this as a victory, as they managed to own their own, and fend off the forces of Sliske. For Falador, there was an happy ending, the Wight Knight's remains were returned to Falador castle. Lady Tasha Ress is now able to be returned to her brothers and sisters of the White Knights and allowed her peace. All adventurers who fought have received a war bond for their service, worth 500 gold coins in ten year's time, or able to be redeemed sooner for 50. Falador is broken, but Asgarnia endured. Even now, the officers meet to discuss reconstruction and a potential investigation. Sliske's Endgame The moon Zanaris had finally covered the sun from Gielinor. There each gods arrived to their fortress or camp site. Armadyl at his divine focus tower alone, Saradomin at the White Knights castle gathering his forces with his commanders, Zilyana who was looking at the horizon and Padomenes who began training the forces of Saradomin. Zamorak had arrived at the Kinshra's fortress presenting himself to his followers and aligned warriors there. The gods were all invited to meet up at the heart of Gielinor, to finally compete for the stone of Jas. Vorago, Death, Icthlarin, Brassica, the adventurer and Marimbo also attended the game, with Marimbo and Brassica both leaving the contest due to little interest towards the Stone. The Dragonkins were also part of the contest. Word had spread that the contest ended with the stone being destroyed by the dragonkins, with Sliske's death by the hand of the world guardian. Rumors have also spread that the guardian had spoken with an elder god and holds not only the staff of armadyl, but a piece of the broken stone. Outcome With little battle or conflict, not much can be said for the faction of the gods. Though with the news of the stone of jas being broken into pieces, and the death of Sliske would have spread around. The gods are now in public reach, with Saradomin in the white knight castle, Armadyl in his tower, and Zamorak appearing in the Kinshra's fortress from time to time. Also, with the death of Sliske, his wights are all free from his control, free to do as they please. Trivia * This is the first community event that was paused for half a year. Category:Vianist Category:Saradominist Category:Guthixian Category:Zamorakian Category:Zarosian Category:Serenist Category:Marimban Category:Brassican Category:Menaphite Category:Bandosian Category:Godless Category:Sliskean Category:Wars Category:Event Category:In-Character History Category:Armadylean